


you and me, against the world

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Other, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), ahhh, is this hurt comfort, tommy and tubbo friendship bc ily them sm
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are brothers, and they'll be by each other's sides.Always. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 14





	you and me, against the world

**Author's Note:**

> original notes:// notes : // WOOHOO MY EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER POGCHAMP. online school is starting though, and idk if i can even survive it the schedule is hell. anyway take some short tommy and tubbo friendship poetry, no angst haha.  
> I wrote this sitting in starbucks with my phone lol. also ahhh I have sm stuff to write : I still have 2 requests, loads of ideas, a writing competition with Jan 13 deadline, and I gotta plot my dnf legend au-  
> anyways enjoy :)  
> word count : 265  
> Chapter Text

It's just us now.

Like it's always been.

You and me, against the world.

Everyone's gone, everyone's turned their backs on us, Tubbo.

Wilbur's gone insane, unhinged, doesn't care about us now.

Technoblade fucking executed you, executed you with a smirk on his face like it was nothing.

Fundy went and joined Schlatt at the first chance, that little traitor.

But that's ok, because we still have each other.

We'll always have each other's backs, no matter what.

We'll take L'manberg back, take it back, and we can rebuild.

We've been through so much together, remember?

First we started the revolutionary war, then we built L'manberg, then there was the duel......

So much.

And we still have hope, innit ? We still have each other, still haven't lost everything yet, and we never will as long as we're together, by each other's sides.

Right, Tubbo ?

We  _ can, _ no we  _ will _ take L'manberg back. We'll fight for it until our very last breaths, we show Schlatt (that son of a bitch) something, alright.

"Promise me we'll always be together, Tubbo. Always ?"

"Always, Tommy, I promise." The blond lets a smile form on his face.

And as the pair of brothers, one blond and one brunette stare off into in the setting sun, sitting on a familiar bench on the hilltop, they both smile.

They both let their lips tug upwards, forming a hopeful expression as the vibrant colors of the sunset painting the sky shine on their faces, because even though they've lost so much, they still have each other, and most importantly, t _ hey still have hope _ .


End file.
